Portable water dispensers using bottled water have been in use for a number of years. When the water in the bottle has been dispensed, the empty bottle is replaced with a full bottle of water. Bottled water can be natural water or purified water processed at a location remote from the point of use. The processing and handling of bottled water is costly and not economically available to all persons. Community or rural water can be used in the bottles to supply water for the dispensers. While community water utilities treat water to meet minimum standards for purity, persons that depend on private wells and other water sources have no assurance of water purity. Filtering devices provided with activated carbon, mechanical filters, reverse osmosis systems and ultraviolet light have been used to treat water. These devices are installed on point of entry locations as water taps or incorporated in portable containers or canteens. Examples of portable containers equipped with water conditioning devices are disclosed by W. A. Sanzenbacher in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,837 issued Jul. 16, 1968 and W. S. Malson and J. W. Sharpe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,550 issued Dec. 22, 1987. These containers cannot be inverted and used with a water dispenser according to the invention disclosed herein. The bottle and filter of the invention can use community and well water which is filtered to remove contaminants prior to the dispensing into a drinking container.